


雷雨天

by tigerjo



Category: The Avengers(2012)
Genre: M/M, 甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo
Summary: 布鲁斯很害怕，只有一个人能安慰他





	雷雨天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162680) by [Sircheekbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sircheekbones/pseuds/Sircheekbones). 



轰隆！

 

又来了。可怕的声响吓得他在床上瑟瑟发抖。尽管雷声看起来是完全无害的东西，他还是很害怕。他蜷缩成球形，脸埋进双手里。他觉得自己真是傻透了。他，在这儿被吓得几乎歇斯底里，仅仅是因为这点声响。而他，又恰恰是一个有能力变成“巨大，绿色的愤怒的怪物”的人。只有一个人能使他平静下来。谢天谢地，那个人就在走廊那头。

 

布鲁斯裹着毯子缓步走过走廊，因为尴尬而满脸通红。他敲了敲门，就在这时，又一阵雷声响彻史塔克大厦。恐惧在他的身体里蔓延着。门开了，他那充满恐惧的眼睛对上了那双平静的棕色眼睛，托尼站到一边示意布鲁斯进来。托尼一言不发地关上门，然后拉过他给了他一个拥抱。布鲁斯如释重负地叹了口气。

 

“没事的，”托尼贴近他的耳朵小声说，“你没事的。”

 

“谢谢你，”布鲁斯头埋在他的肩膀里闷声说。他逐渐感觉好点了，直到闪电再一次劈了下来。托尼感受到布鲁斯再次陷入恐惧，便结束了这个拥抱，松开手。

 

“过来，你可以在这边过夜。”托尼拉着布鲁斯的手臂。

 

“真的吗？”布鲁斯任由毯子从他的肩膀上滑落。

 

“当然，一般来说我应该先请你吃个晚饭，但是，嘿。”托尼开玩笑地说，布鲁斯露出了微笑。

 

和托尼睡一张床并没有他想象的那么尴尬。他们俩并排躺着，托尼在两个人中间留了很大的空间。很快，布鲁斯把雷声忘干净了。托尼的床温暖又舒适，反应堆嗡嗡的声响使他很快进入了睡眠。托尼躺在床上，看着布鲁斯熟睡的样子。他看起来没有平时睡觉时那么平静。

 

大约一小时后，另一阵雷声隆隆地穿过天空。布鲁斯皱着眉头，在睡梦中拉近了他们之间的距离。他把头靠在托尼胸前，双臂环抱着他的腰。托尼一开始有些紧绷，但当他看到布鲁斯终于平静了下来时，便放松了。他说他总是很生气，但是此时此刻的他看起来根本不像一个会生气的人。这天晚上，托尼终于能够睡着了。

 

*****

 

第二天早上布鲁斯醒来时，他和托尼的距离比他任何时候所奢望的还要近。他们紧紧地贴在一起，手臂环住对方，两个人的腿纠缠成了不可思议的形状。他抬头看看了托尼的脸，发现他也已经醒了，脸上带着笑。布鲁斯的脸 一下子红了。

 

“谢谢你，托尼。没有你的话，我真不知道我还能不能睡着。”

 

“你话太多了。”托尼回答。

 

“你什么意——”布鲁斯的话被嘴唇堵住了。

 

“喔。”当他们分开时，布鲁斯说。

 

“说得好，”托尼翻了个白眼，把他拉进一个更深的吻中。哇。布鲁斯感觉自己可能还没睡醒吧，这种事怎么可能就真的发生了。布鲁斯决定充分利用这个机会。他捧着托尼的脸，骑跨在他的腰上。托尼抓住布鲁斯的腰，把两人的位置调转过来。好吧，托尼的裤兜里这是个什么？布鲁斯心想。啊。喔。布鲁斯拉开两人的距离，难以置信地盯着托尼。托尼只是笑了笑，继续吻他。

 

那天早上，布鲁斯和托尼早餐都来晚了。如果有人注意到他们十分有趣的走路方式、他们凌乱的发型，或者他们两人早上是从同一个房间出来的这个事实，也不会有人说什么的。就算有人注意到他们从此之后每天晚上都呆在同一个房间里，也不会有人谈论什么的。好吧，至少，不会当着他们的面说。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sircheekbones for this cute fic and giving me permission to translate it!


End file.
